


Eun Mi’s Surprise

by Niina_rox



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, a little bit of heartbreak, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: I hope everyone likes this, there might be more. I just have no idea when xD





	Eun Mi’s Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this, there might be more. I just have no idea when xD

It seemed like any normal Friday night, Eun Mi was happy she was going on a date. With her boyfriend in the beginning, it all seemed to be okay. Daewon seemed happy it wasn’t until, after dinner when she told him. Then things became awkward it was then, Daewon said; “I’m breaking up with you.” Eun Mi was devastated she was left alone, as she wandered around town. It was obvious she didn’t want to go home just yet, it was close to nine when she noticed where she was.  Eun Mi at sixteen ends up heading to Chanhee’s place, he’s surprised that she’s crying. 

At first, nothing is said until Chanhee, breaks the silence. “What’s wrong Eun Mi” she wipes her tears away, “I just found out that I’m pregnant.” He’s shocked “holy crap” he comforts her, “what does Daewon think about it.” It falls quiet “well he broke up with me,” Chanhee feels a little awkward. He doesn’t know what to do in this situation, “would you like me to call your parents.” Eun Mi takes a deep breath “no I don’t want them to see me like this,” he decides they need a distraction.  They get comfortable on the couch, Eun Mi leans against him. 

As they focus on the movie, it’s towards the end when she falls asleep. Chanhee smiles a little once he turns everything off, he carefully carries her to his bed. With Eun Mi curled up beside him, she mutters a “thank you.” The next morning his appa drops by, “have you seen Eun Mi.” He nods “I have she’s sleeping in my bed,” Youngbin gives him a look. “Nothing happened I was comforting her,” Youngbin smiles a little. “I’ll let her parents know she’s safe,” he stays for a little while longer.  Close to fifteen minutes later Eun Mi, quietly walks in the room. 

It’s easy to see she’s feeling down, Chanhee offers to make her breakfast. She settles for water then “I should head home, my parents are probably worried about me.” “They know you’re safe” it falls quiet, “how” Chanhee smiles a little “my appa was by earlier he was going to tell them.” She felt relieved “okay, I need to tell them they’ll be grandparents.” With a comfort hug from her friend Eun Mi, feels a little better she grabs her things. “I’ll see you later” twenty minutes later she arrived home.  They both hug her Juho is the one who doesn’t want to let go, “appa I need to breathe.” A few minutes later, he lets go. “I’m sorry I didn’t come home last night,” she takes a deep breath “it’s just I was upset.” 

Seokwoo asked “upset about what” “Daewon broke up with me,” he gave her a hug “it was after I told him I’m pregnant.” Neither of them knew what to say, it became a little tense. Eun Mi started to cry she buried her face, in her dad’s chest. Seokwoo simply held her “it’s going to be okay,” she really wanted to believe that.  Juho knew it would take a few minutes, before she would be right. “We’ll always be by your side” Eun Mi smiles a little, as she looks at her appa. “I know this is unexpected but, we are happy” she smiled a little more. 

“So am I, I’m also a little scared” the best part, she knows she won’t be alone.  In the days following Eun Mi was focusing on the fact, that she’ll be a single mother. But naturally, she’s feeling a little happier about becoming a mother, no surprise that she’s quietly dealing with her break-up.

<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3 

It’s time for her three-month scan, Eun Mi was surprised when Chanhee offered to go with her. She blushed a little when he held her hand, as they waited. To anyone around them they looked like a couple, in the fifteen minutes before her turn. It was now that she thought, about her best friend differently. It’s the first time in their friendship that, she has begun to feel a little differently. It’s a few moments later its time, Eun Mi got settled on the bed. The doctor smiled a little “ready to find out, what you’re having.”  Eun Mi smiled “definitely” after moving her top a little, the doctor smeared the gel on her stomach. 

It was a little cold but, she didn’t mind. It wasn’t long before they began to see the baby on the screen, Eun Mi had a few tears of joy. Chanhee wouldn’t admit it but, he was affected as well. “It looks like you’re having a girl” it was quiet, “oh my god that is wonderful.” She couldn’t wait to tell her parents, as they left the medical centre. She began to think of names, trying to figure out which one is the best.  Little did she know how much, things would change. Getting home it was obvious that, they wanted to know. At first, Eun Mi wanted to keep them in suspense, but that didn’t last at all. 

“I’m having a girl” it’s no surprise, that they started to come up with names.

<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3

Eun Mi is now four months along, and she’s stuck thinking about her feelings. Seokwoo finds her sitting on the couch with, a puzzled look on her face. “What’s on your mind” she’s brought out of her thoughts, Eun Mi looks at her dad. “I’m thinking about someone” a few seconds later, she blushes a little. “I’m guessing someone that you like,” she nods “yeah” he sits next to her. “Do I know him” that’s when she looks away, Seokwoo smiles a little “is it Chanhee” the reaction is instant. She hides her face in her hands, since her face is now a darker shade of pink.

”Does he know” it falls quiet, she shakes her head. “I think you should tell him, it doesn’t matter how just let him know.” Eun Mi is quiet as she thinks about how she’ll tell him, “thanks dad” he wraps his arm around her. Bringing her a little closer “anytime,” an hour later Eun Mi is in her room planning. She sends him a message _“Chanhee I need to tell you something,”_ she waits _“do you want to meet up.”_ Eun Mi wasn’t aware she was holding her breath, _“yes, in the park in an hour.”_ She was doing her best to remain calm, and prepare what she would say.

They sat on the bench a little awkwardly at first, “what did you need to tell me.” She took a deep breath without looking at him, “for a while now I’ve had feelings for you.” It was quiet Chanhee was speechless “wow,” he laughed a little “I wasn’t expecting that.” It was clear he needed to say something else, he turned to her “I-I think I like you.” Eun Mi felt her heart skip a beat, “really” it didn’t have to be asked. Chanhee took a deep breath before kissing her, then it was official. Of course, they talked it out, getting it all out in the open.

Chanhee went to lunch with his parents, he was smiling like a fool. It didn’t go unnoticed his appa asked; “why are you smiling so much.” It was funny when he blushed a little “well, Eun Mi and I confessed.” They were both surprised “wow” it was Sanghyuk who asked; “how does it feel to like your best friend.” It fell quiet for a moment, Chanhee’s smile grew a little more. “A little weird but, I like that I feel this way,” they both smiled and felt proud. Chanhee doesn’t need to add that he’ll always protect her, and make sure she’s loved. 

<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3

For the last five months Chanhee was there for her, through all the appointments. And the parenting classes, he always did his best to read all the books. It was no surprise they had discussed living together, which Eun Mi feels nervous about considering that she is only sixteen. Before she knows it, it’s time to have her baby. She’s two days over so, naturally, she would like her daughter to hurry up. Eun Mi woke up a little startled, it was a few seconds later she felt pain. She completely scared the crap out of Chanhee.  Who didn’t know what was happening, soon he was well aware.

It’s almost five in the morning, and Eun Mi has gone into labour. It’s close to half an hour later when they arrive at the hospital, it’s quiet enough inside. While waiting until she is dilated enough, Eun Mi lays on the bed. Wanting the pain to be over, she was grateful to have Chanhee by her side. Of course, she also had her parents, who were very relaxed at the moment. Certainly more than she was, somehow four hours had gone by. Now, it was officially time.  With help and, some pain medication. She gave birth after an hour and a half, Eun Mi laid back taking a few deep breaths. 

Waiting for the moment she would have her daughter in her arms, she was exhausted but, as soon as she held her. Nothing else mattered she caressed her little face, Eun Mi smiled uncontrollably. It was a few hours later when she got Chanhee to hold Soomi, at first, he hesitated “you’ll be right.” He smiled a little before taking her, it was easy to see he was scared. No one looked more proud than Juho, as he held his little granddaughter. 


End file.
